Bring back what once was Mine
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: The continuation of Breaking the Undesirable Cycle. It is finally here. The Prologue posted and ready to set the mood. I will provide a more vivid description of the story, but for now, read the Prologue. Very short and to the point. If you haven't already, read Breaking the Undesirable Cycle first (after all, this is the sequel). Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of Life. Rated T.
1. PROLOGUE

**Bring back what once was Mine**

 **The definition of Friendship (Prologue)**

 **oooOOOooo**

Friendship. The special bond that connects two people through both memories and experiences in our life. They can remain pure and light, or get swallowed by the betrayal. Through the year that came, I failed to realize the consequences of my actions and continued to live the blissful life of ignorance until **she** came. She that appeared before me, seeking her kinship. The dark mystery of the matter was something I inadvertently created.

My friend Toshiro. The boy I came to look up to and admire...and fell in love was cast aside as I went and spent a night with my other friend Kei. I knew that I promised him my attendance, but I found how easy it was to avoid him. Through the simplicity of my departure (or rather lack of arrival), I broke my promise with Toshiro. The trust he had placed on me was misguided as I betrayed him.

I knew he wanted the response to his proposal. He baited me with a game of soccer, but more than that, I knew. The reason why he asked, was because I couldn't refuse him. So when the time came, I was presented with an escape. I was stump and nervous for the inevitable. I really didn't want to see Toshiro because I had no answer to give him.

Why must I say no? I had a faint idea of my feelings, but I also became aware of my sister's. She who held Toshiro above anything else. It made the bigger sense for her to enter in such a relationship with Toshiro.

Eventually, my rationality became solidify by the arrival of Kei. He broke the chain that tied me down. I found no reason to refuse his assist as he took me away from the promised destination. The night was something I would never forget. It was both awesome and wonderful as I felt content. As I held Kei close to me, I felt everything was as it should. My sister would pursue Toshiro and we would arrive to our happy ending.

What I didn't expect, was that it didn't. The happy ending I was hoping for never came to be. Toshiro disappeared without a trace. None of his friends knew of where he had gone nor the motive behind his actions. When I got home, I found a message that he left on my phone. I only read the content, never really intended to reply back.

By the time I finished, Yuzu came home and said she missed a call. It was from Toshiro. She tried returning the call, only to hear the endless ring. Her phone never connecting to his. The dread quickly overturn the look of happiness she had before returning home. She quickly tried to leave, but I reached a hand out to her. I kept her at bay and despite her struggling, she remained where she was.

Up until now, I made many mistakes in my life. Only three of them I regret making. This would be the second as I spoke calmly and with much unexplainable confidence.

"I'm sure Toshiro's fine."

How wrong was I? Yet I managed to convince my twin as I spoke the faulty promise that everything will be alright. I knew not what I said, but knew the facile victory that came through my actions. It only lasted for a day before all hell broke loose.

" **All good things must come to an end."**

 **-Geoffrey Chaucer** _ **1374**_

 **oooOOOooo**

 **End of Prologue**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, there you go. The continuation of Breaking the Undesirable Cycle. What do you think so far? I'm going to include very dark elements. I'm going to mimic many different authors that dealt with the darkness until everyone sees the light. Please leave a review/comment as they help to fuel my passion. Until next time! sorrowXdarkness**


	2. PART 1

**Bring back what once was Mine**

 **This is My Everyday Life Now (Part 1)**

 **oooOOOooo**

"See you tomorrow, Karin."

"Okay. Remember to practice that kick I taught you." Said a familiar girl as she began walking away from the field. Today was a glorious day. Barely a cloud in the sky as the sun began to set. It drew a calm scenery above the sky that practically shouted for the end of a good story.

Karin looked both sides before crossing. She decided to stay an extra hour to help her fellow teammate with a cool kick. It would definitely come a long way if he managed to perfect that. He was a freshman that decided to join her team. She definitely saw potential in him, but he still needed to put in the work. Maybe this was their year. Since becoming a captain in her freshman year, her team made it to the very finals. They were all excited and hyped as they kept on pushing forward and forward. With Kei as co-captain, they were a formidable force and everyone that played their team knew that.

Even so, it only got them to the finals as they were then defeated by their rival, the Spiral Javelin every time. Something that bugged Karin each time they lost.

Their vacant space in their trophy room reminded Karin of her failure as both captain and person. Soccer was the one thing she prided herself in, and despite what everyone else said, she wanted that trophy. No amount of praise or recognition from friend and family would negate the notion that her team have nothing. Karakura High have not once won a tournament since-

Well, it was a long time ago. There was no point in dwelling in the past. She lost the trophy twice, and this was her final shot. She was a senior now, making this school year her last. After that, it would be college life for her.

"Ichi-nii." She thought. Her brother left Karakura to go to medical school; something that surprised the whole family. He never once took interest in treating patients. It was something he rarely did even though his house was made into a small clinic. Karin and Yuzu were the ones that helped their father in treating anyone that arrived to their doors. They even had their own respective nurse uniform.

So when they found out that Ichigo was actually going to medical school, well they were left in silence. He scratched the hair on his head as he explained that he really wanted to help people. So when he was thinking about what to do, he took the moment to see their dad patching an injury on a woman's hand. Followed by a boy with a scrape on his knees, he found how touching of a scene it was.

No one negated his desire and before they knew it, Ichigo left. His letter of admission was kept a secret from everyone, but indeed he was accepted. It would explain why he began working part-time. The application fee and orientation deposit were all paid by Ichigo himself so he could surprise everyone of the news.

Karin really missed her brother. Part of her felt that he was the glue that kept everyone together. After their mother died, everything became undone. She was their sun. Something that they needed.

Karin could barely remember her, relaying on the stories she heard and the photographs they had. Then Ichigo did something stupid. He smiled. That idiot of a brother actually smiled, concealing his pain as he filled the vacant role. He did the chores, the cooking and the nurturing. It was suffocating. She remembered crying beside her sister. It felt so artificial. Living this way. Even as little children, they knew that something wasn't right. Their father came and embraced them. He cried with them. Even more, he spoke out to Ichigo.

He asked to share his pain. Enough was enough with the strong front. If they were going to be strong, it must be done as a family. Reaching out his arm, he awaited for Ichigo's grip. Ichigo looked at his father, then at his twin sisters. He finally let go of that false strength as he embraced everyone he held dear.

"I'm home!" Shouted Karin as she walked in the house.

Real strength. If only she had that, genuine strength. Walking past the living room, she saw a figure on the couch. They wore a pair of glasses as they read a book.

"You're an hour late."

"I know. I was teaching a teammate a new trick." Karin said as she put her bag on the side of the couch. She looked at the girl near her. Her tone was both cold and dead. Her eyes were sharp and narrow. She grew her hair long though preferred to have them in pigtails unless going to bed. At home, she took them off and left them free. "Where's dad?"

"Clinic meeting." Said her sister. It only made Karin to sigh. As always, she made no effort to make conversation. So their father was at a meeting with other doctors. _Great._

"You know, Kuwabara still likes you." She took a risk. Since entering high school, her sister never had a boyfriend. She went to school, joined some clubs and returned home. Sure she went out to shop and hang out with friends, but she spent most of her time reading and studying. It was no surprise that she now held the best grade in her grade. Even studious, Yuzu was still popular with most of the guys. She received at least one confession per week, giving the same response as before. Then again, there was this one guy she went on a date with.

"I know." She said.

That really bugged Karin. She talked as if they weren't close. Then again, they weren't. Not anymore. Karin turned to her sister. "Can you at least look at me?" Karin asked. Yuzu still had her sights on that book of hers. "Are you still mad at me for **that**?" Closing her book, she turned to Karin.

Karin paused. Was this the day they were going to talk? _Fin-_

"I'm going to my room. Dinner is already made. Just warm it up in the microwave." Yuzu said before turning away, ascending the stairs and leaving her sister behind. Karin sat there dumbfounded. Walking out on Karin, Yuzu's grip on her book tightened.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Karin muttered to herself, scratching her head. A trait she received from her brother. Such a silly question that she knew the answer to. She decided to heat up her dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow there was going to be a match and she needed all the strength she could get, even if it was distorted. **After all, you could barely tell the difference after living with it for so long.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **The end of part 1**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am going to write this story in short bursts, each one packed full of sensation. As you may have read, Karin and Yuzu are no longer close to each other. Can you guess why? Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	3. PART 2

**Bring back what once was Mine**

 **This is My Everyday Life Now (Part 2)**

 **oooOOOooo**

 _BEEP...BEEP...BEEP._ The alarm continued to play until an outstretched arm appeared and slammed it off. The clock read 7:07 AM and the sun was already piercing through the blinds by the window. A groan could be heard as the figure in bed tried to get up. She had less than half an hour to get ready for training. After her morning workout, she would prepare herself for her college classes.

Adjusting her sport bra, she looked herself over the mirror. There was a clear trail of dried up saliva across her left cheek. She splashed some warm water and rubbed the evidence away. Slapping her cheeks awake, she let out a sound. Descending the stairs of her apartment, she got a bottle of water and was in the midst of putting on her shoes.

"Right." She said as she opened the door, only to close it and begin her 5 miles run.

As she ran the now familiar streets, she took in the morning air that brought life into her lungs and to the rest of her body. This was what she needed each day, ever since her nasty break up with her boyfriend. It was through this routine that she managed to get herself out of bed and into the world. A world that she abandoned and left as she wasted away indoors. _Not anymore._

The music shifted to another track as the new entry began to pump blood into her soul. The spark ignited her soul to become a larger flame as she began upping her speed. Hitting the two miles mark, she could feel the sweats pouring down her forehead. _Good._ She simply had to keep running; never once stop. She noticed some more people in the streets. Probably because summer was coming very soon and with it, the heat. Passing one of them, they both shared a nodded. Although she knew not his name, they formed an instant camaraderie.

Reaching her fourth mile before running half an hour, she began breathing out through her mouth. She felt the pain from her legs and a bit from her lungs, but the rush through her head was worth the displeasure. Her head was in a state of clarity as she continued to pump her legs through the course. Passing through a bridge, she noticed her dojo. Around this time, it was left vacant and inaccessible. The place opened at 10 in the morning until midnight.

The strange things was, it was opened. The lights were on and there were two cars parked. Slowing down her speed, she turned her attention to the windows. Through it, she saw her master, Kenpachi Zaraki with his usual attire. Yachiru, his daughter and assistant was not there. Instead, she spotted two other figures.

A woman she never came across in this town along with someone she knew very well. That caught her attention completely as she slowed down to a complete halt as she hid below the glass. They were still at a distance as she could barely hear anything from them.

 _Aurgh, this blows!_ She shouted internally. _Why him of all people?! And at my dojo!?_ She held her head in frustration. _Was he planning to enroll here?_ She asked herself. Something she honestly distaste. She wanted to know.

"Aw, forget this!" She tossed aside her worries and opened the door.

"Fine. She may enroll as one of my students." Her master finished as Tatsuki walked right in; never bothering to close the door gently. The impact made a large sound, alerting the rest that she was in.

"Tatsuki?" Asked the guy.

Her master said not a word, but stared into the eyes of his star pupil.

"Master! What is he doing here?" She asked, pointing a finger at the guy sitting before her master. Her sweats continued to pour out, piercing through her clothes.

"He's-"

"He better not be enrolling here. I refuse to be around him!" She shouted, taking a stand.

"Tatsuki." Her master began, though his student refused to hear him.

"If you enroll him, then I'm going to leave. I'm going to leave this do-"

"Tatsuki Arisawa." He said, silencing her up.

"Master?" He said her complete name, meaning he wanted her undivided attention. He got it.

"He is not enrolling here." He began, surprising her as she turned to the guy. "No. She is." He pointed to the woman beside him. The woman had short hair. Something Tatsuki had for the longest time until she decided to grow it out. Her eyes were quite sharp and determined as she bowed to her. She actually wore a red wine kimono covered with black butterflies. This woman was also wearing a light amount of makeup that brought out her eyes.

Definitely a few classes above Tatsuki's as she felt her femininity bashed by the blow. "I hope to learn from you greatly."

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked. _What did she mean by that?_

"Sui Fon can't deal with male instructors." He finally spoke out. Hearing his voice along with seeing his face caused her strings to be tied up. Before, she would welcome it after denying it in the beginning. Now, she despised the feeling it brought her as her gaze sharpened.

"What about you? She seems okay with you, Keigo?"

It was a simple question based on an even more simpler observation. He was close in proximity to the other girl, shoulder to shoulder and she seems to be okay with that.

"Well, it's just like you said." He began with a melancholy smile. His eyes were staring directly at her, and she could see how hollowed out they were. "I'm a no good piece of shit that amounts to nothing."

 **For someone that inflicted the pain, he was quite susceptible to it.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **The end of part 2**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well that was something. Tatsuki and Keigo are no longer a couple. What does Soi Fon have to do with that? Better yet, what are we going to see in the next installment? Until next time!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. PART 3

**Bring back what once was Mine**

 **This is My Everyday Life Now (Part 3)**

 **oooOOOooo**

Sigh.

"Are you bored again, Hiyori?" Her uncle asked. They both were by his candy store, sitting down on the small porch in front. The sky was settling down and Hiyori could not share this feeling. How dreadful this feeling was. To think, it got her on edge as she dropped her head down to her knee cap. She sat there with one of her leg lifted and bent, her arm wrapped around it as she used it to rest her chin.

"Not exactly." She said honestly. She wasn't quite fond of lying flat out with her uncle. HIs voice and eyes made it very difficult to lie. Her only course was through omission.

He stared at her. Her sight was on the field that stretch afar. He very much preferred Hiyori's usual self. "Does it have anything to do with my upcoming marriage?"

Instantly, she let out a reaction. A simple jerk of her body that told the uncle everything he needed to know. She may be stubborn and difficult to deal with, but she was surprisingly honest about it.

"You know, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"I'm not really into change is all." She said as they continued to stare at the descending of the Sun.

"Then I better not change for your sake." He said, trying to lighten the mood for her and hopefully making her feel better; even by a bit.

HIyori let out a scoff. "Maybe you should change. Even as an adult, you're always acting like a child." Despite his age, he occasionally played tricks on her and some of his friends. It was no wonder he had a bruise mark somewhere on his pretty face, moreso from Hiyori. Then again, she preferred a good dropkick from time to time. Seeing him on the ground with all the air gone from his chest, felt good.

Urahara let out a chuckle. "Really? I thought you like me the way I am?"

Between them was a bowl of candies; products from his store. Taking one, he popped it in his mouth. Very sweet. He went to take another one from the pile and began to unwrap it.

"Sh-Shut up!" She said as she reached out and snatched said candy from his hand. "I-I'm saying that people will look down on you for being such a kid." She bit hard on the candy. The sound lit the area as they became aware of her.

"Hm..." Her uncle began, pondering over something. "Why should I care about what people that I never met think of me? It would be such a headache and I wouldn't be able to be myself." By the end of his sentence, he let out a goofy expression toward his niece.

Seeing it coming, she used his momentum of his head leaning toward her to give a good punch even more force. He fell back.

"Man, I feel like I'm the parent here." Hiyori said. "Maybe I should take care of you from now on." Her eyes lit up when she realized what she said. Her eyes went to his for a bit before quickly making them look back at the scene before them.

Urahara had a pleasant smile. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling. Then he became serious all of a sudden. "You should really be focusing on what you want to do with your life." Urahara started. "I'm happy living my life as it is since I got to do what I wanted when I was younger. I want the same with you, Hiyori."

How frustrating thought Hirori. Three years, and she hardly made any progress. Sure she changed her hairstyle a bit, and began to wear "different" clothes, but he still haven't notice. And he was now getting married to a long time friend. To Hiyori, the marriage seemed more like a marriage of convenience. They were hardly 'lovey-dovey', as they usually have witty conversation. In fact, the conversation would sometime get physical. The woman would kick Urahara down and complained how incompetent his inventions turned out. He in turn would complain that she simply was too strong of a brute and broke said device.

"Then you should make it to withstand even someone like me." She said, smiling and shifting her body.

"My my. If I do that, it would cost too much money. Then no one would be able to afford that." Her uncle got up as if it was nothing. Hiyori felt frustrated. Those two had history together. From what she learned from Tessai, her uncle's assistant, they were childhood friends. Both of them well versed in martial arts, as they trained under the same master. To make it more frustration, they were born one day apart. Her uncle on New Year's Eve (December 31st), followed by hers on New Year's Day (January 1 st).

"Hey, when is she coming?" She asked. She needed to know. Perhaps she had time to settle with the idea.

"Tomorrow."

 _Great._ This was happening too fast for her. Tomorrow was coming and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I really don't like changes." She said after a long pause.

Changes brought out the destruction of the previously established. To her, it was simply her and her uncle. **So for her, changes was going to destroy what she managed to have with her uncle.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **The end of part 3**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Changes is certainly a scary thing. There is a sense of uncertainty hovering around the preestablished. Paying too much attention to it, you'll become susceptible. The tiniest thing will affect you in the biggest of ways. Living with her uncle for a few years, she got comfortable with her way of life. Now, her uncle was getting married with someone, a friend of his, that Hiyori has only seen a few times. The marriage was abrupt and certainly a blow. Enough said. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	5. PART 4

**Bring back what once was Mine**

 **This is My Everyday Life Now (Part 4)**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Arugh!" A young girl said as she threw the latest correspondence. For over two years, she had written multitude of letters to another clan; all for the hope of seeing her brother. He was the sole heir of the Ukitake clan. They were separated shortly after her birth, each within a distinguished clan. She only found out shortly after her 12th birthday through a slip of the tongue from one of the board members. They were such pompous fools that knew not a thing of her.

She had a brother. An older brother in fact. Someone that actually shared her bloodline, along with something else. Her eyes. She always hated how different her eyes were among the rest. Her were of the seawater; polluted. The rest of them had the ideal form of ocean water, pure blue. It was because of that, she felt the alienation along with the solitude. As far back as she could remember, not one of them approached her. Her "guardians" barely paid attention to her. Instead, they offered the servitude of others to fill "the gap". Which made sense as to why she was closer to her bodyguards than her adopted parents.

Still, years had passed by. So why didn't he come to her? To gather whatever remained of their family, their genuine family. Rurichiyo Kasumioji could not stand by idly. She had a brother, and she was going to meet him, one way or another. Hence, the letters. Something she began to occupy her time.

Aside from her typical "responsibilities", she had plenty of free time. Time that were supposed to be spent in becoming the ideal candidate for a marriage proposal. Then again, she had someone in mind but that was beside the point. Through her influence and the Kasumioji's network of information, she found out the name of her beloved brother.

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya._ He kept the family name, something he could not part. That meant that family was indeed important to him. She managed to acquire a folder with detail information of his life. He was practically perfect. He was top of the whole school and ace shooter for his soccer team. When she saw a picture, she let out a gasp. There were others below it, showing the different form of Toshiro throughout the years. He bore the same eyes she had, and they were stunning. They were the same, and she was really a Hitsugaya. The idea granted her new form of self-esteem as she abandoned the previous notion.

So what if she wasn't like them? Screw them. Although she belonged to the Kasumioji, she now knew that she was indeed a Hitsugaya. There was nothing to be ashamed of as she stared to the very windows she once despised.

She expected the rejection, which was why she had a contingency plan. It required her to pull every last string she had within the walls. Right now, her servants were preparing her belongings. Things would definitely be different. The challenges that awaited her would indeed be more difficult, but she was ready. Those old fools. They had no one to blame but themselves. They denied her, and to that she says, 'so what?'. She pulled a drawer and took out a photograph. It was a bit worn from the amount of times she held it in her hands as she stared at him for hours.

Something happened. The file included information that were not known to the public. Through an unaccountable source, she found out that her brother, Toshiro, was admitted to the hospital. There was a quick report in his admittance, but none of his release. The report did not include the infliction, though he came in via an ambulance.

Reading the date on the report, she discovered that no new photos nor information were presented to her after that day. As if he disappeared, leaving only those that stayed behind. _Like myself._

One moment he was here and the next, poof. All she had to go by, was his friends that he spent his time with. There were brief statements on each one of them, but the one that stood among the rest was **her.** Rukia Kuchiki; the ex-fiancée of her beloved brother. If there was anyone that knew of his whereabouts, clues at the very least, it would be her.

In the file, it listed Rukia as married. _But to whom?_

Who could have been better than her perfect brother? It didn't really matter. Just something that wandered from time to time in her subconscious. For now, she simply had to wait until she received the signal from her bodyguards. Only then, could she take the plunge.

"Milady." A young man stood, bowing his head respectfully. "It is time." He declared as she shifted her sights from the photograph to the reflection. Beside her bodyguard, there were three luggage.

"Good. We better go before they returned."

Following him, they met up with her other bodyguard. The two of them were the closest thing she had to a family. They went above and beyond their duties as bodyguards to accommodate her needs. Still, she needed to see Toshiro. Only then, could she fill the gap that was left behind.

They took their position along with the rest that were filled in. They simply needed to run the moment the window of opportunity made itself known. She let out a sigh. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared. She was. Never before did she take a step out, and here she was. Walking through the trail that were poorly trimmed. The rain from the previous night left the ground moist as she spotted a few puddles. Anyone could trip down and sprain an ankle, if not careful.

"Milady, we are close to our first rendezvous. This is our last chance to call it off."

"No, Kenryū. I will see to this to the very end. No one is going to keep me away from my brother. No one." She said firmly the last part before waiting for this "public transportation" to come.

 **Family is indeed important. No money or luxury could take the place of family as she abandoned them all.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **The end of part 4**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Now for those who didn't guess it, Rurichiyo Kasumioji is Toshiro's little sister. The sister he thought he lost, but indeed was alive. Rurichiyo will now begin her journey finding her brother as both a runaway and in poverty. Aside from that, this is the second to last part of this arc. Please stay tune for the final part of the prologue arc.**


	6. PART 5

**Bring back what once was Mine**

 **This is My Everyday Life Now (Part 5)**

 **oooOOOooo**

It happened without warning. Both Karin and Yuzu were by the living room, with Yuzu reading her book. A collection of short stories, with her eyes glued on The Story of an Hour by Kate Chopin. Their father was in another meeting. Karin felt like watching the news for once rather than a soccer match. It was one of the few things she could see the slightest flinch from her sister; her old sister. Despite their rough patch, Yuzu was still fascinated by what was going on in their country and around their world.

Her sister's head would jerk a bit, taking a glance at the television, only to return to the book. Hey, you gotta start somewhere, and for Karin, this was it. Turning to channel 4 news with Ayumi Izu, she waited for her sister to react to it. She did. Lifting her head, and stared at the television. In the midst of returning to her novel, she stopped midway. Lifting her head once more, she stared at the box. If it was even possible, her eyes became even more narrowed and hollow as the **bold** **headline** revealed the shocking development.

"Turn it up!" Yuzu declared. Not bothering to say please. Surprised yet conscious, Karin complied. In the television, a photo of Toshiro's uncle was present along with his name below it. They were beside news anchor Ayumi Izu as she revealed the dreadful truth. The ambience around the room took a turn as the color of the photograph of Jushiro Ukitake faded to black.

 _"In shocking news, Jushiro Ukitake, the head of the Ukitake clan, has passed away this evening. We received the depressing report by both the family and friends as they began mourning the loss of a kind man like Mr. Ukitake."_

"What!" Karin exclaimed as both Kurosaki twins stood before the television.

Everyone within the group was stunned. Tatsuki and Orihime were sharing a dinner together at Orihime's place when they saw the news. Ichigo spat his drink when he saw the news, as Rukia held his shirt tightly. All while they were in their own home. Kenji kept his composure, though if one were to look a bit more closely, one could see how tense he became upon hearing the abrupt news. Chad heard it through the radio in his hotel room. Momo let out a gasp as her father passed away, and she wasn't there for him.

 **Flip**

By impulse, Karin changed to channel 7 news with Mashiro Hadasai and Hinata Kaaki.

" _We have received official report by family that Mr. Ukitake passed away around 4 this afternoon."_

 **Flip**

" _People are calling it the end of one of the gre-"_

 **Flip**

" _At the age of 56, Mr. Ukita-"_

 **Flip**

Flipping to channel 12, Karin spotted a news reporter outside.

" _We are here, at a press conference outside the Ukitake's estate as a representative of the clan agreed to speak to us about the depressing news. I am Hitomi Kazuna, and this is channel 12 news."_

In front of the gate of the Ukitake clan, there stood a podium. Standing there were many security guards as the gate of one of the most prominent clan began to open. The very gates that stood unmoved for Yuzu when she attempted to see Toshiro in the past.

" _W-Wait! They're coming out right now."_ Stated the news reporter as she turned along with the cameraman as the camera angle became fixated on the gate. Yuzu held her breath as she awaited for the arrival of the white hair boy that has been occupying her mind for a long time.

It was hard to tell who it was as the body guards covered the person with their bodies, but someone was indeed walking by. Yuzu hoped they could try to get a better angle, but instead the camera zoomed out as they arrived to the podium. They were accompanied by two that followed their every step. Everyone that were there and were watching the news, grew in anticipation. This spokesperson held the very treasure they so richly desired. As the person walked up the staircase, a few let out a surprise gasp as others began to take photos and ask questions without being called to.

It was a little girl as she walked majestically to the stand. Her red floral kimono stood out from the black suit men that stood beside her. From the looks of thing, the kimono sleeves were a tad long as they hid her hands. Still, she held her pose as her body traveled without hesitance nor miscalculation. Another thing that caught everyone's attention was her pink hair tied to a bun by a hair piece. Something that caught both Karin's and Yuzu's eyes as well. Despite the years, she still had that childish form though now bearing an adult mask. There was no bubbly smile. In its place, was the stoic counterpart that very much resembled Toshiro's. She finally stood behind the microphone as she began patting it.

" _Thank you for joining us. As you may have heard, Mr. Ukitake has regretfully passed away. The news was both alarming and saddening...but not surprising."_ She paused before looking acrossing the audience. _"You see, for months Mr. Ukitake was battling with a serious illness. Despite the effort of both my mother from the Karakura General Hospital and a selected few others, his death came at 4:23 pm."_

People were taking even more photographs of her, evident by the flashes. Even so, she still had more to say.

" _You may be wondering as to why I am speaking in behalf of the Ukitake clan. What business do I, Yachiru Kusajishi, have in this?"_ She asked, once again looking around until returning to the camera. _"It is because I am engaged with the sole heir of the clan."_ She revealed her bare hand that hid through the sleeve of her kimono. A silver ring was present on her finger. _"You heard correctly. Toshiro from the Ukitake clan, and I from the Kusajishi clan are in a relationship with the intention of marriage. This marriage would entail, the merging between both of our clans."_

"That bitch!" Yuzu said as she now stood up, book discarded on the floor. Her fists tightened as Yachiru began answering some questions.

" _How long were you and Toshiro engaged?"_

Yachiru smiled, it was a bittersweet smiled. It was to be expected. A mixture of blissful and dreadful news would make anyone smile like that. _"In a few months, it would be our second year of engagement."_

Yuzu paused. Two years. Two years and Yuzu had no clue. In fact, both Karin and her saw Yachiru at Momo's wedding a few months back. _That bitch...she was with Toshiro even before then._ They were engaged and she had access to Toshiro. The very person Yuzu had been trying to talk to for years. Ever since she missed his call, she tried returning the call. Only to hear his voice from his voicemail. She left tons of messages. A habit she started in her first year of high school. Only that, it didn't last long as she filled his voicemail to the very brim.

Now instead of his voice, she could only hear the automated voice machine disrupting her while letting her know that there was no space to leave a message. She didn't give up. In fact, she began writing letters that same summer on a weekly basis. She knew his address, but the guards refused to allow her passage. Her letters were her last chance. She wrote diligently though with much passion as she sought his appearance. An explanation was needed as she continued to write and send. Nothing. Then after a while, she began writing to inform Toshiro's of what was going on with her life.

It was something that Karin hated, but Yuzu could care less with what her twin had to say. To her, Karin was all but dead to her. Throughout the years, Yuzu have not once received a letter. So to see in the television of Toshiro's new engagement with another was both shocking and baffling. To think, the girl turned out to be Yachiru. A girl they just saw a while back during Momo's wedding. They actually talked. All while they awaited for the arrival of the bride that would commence the ceremony, Yachiru and Yuzu shared a small conversation among girls. Although they managed to catch up on a few things, there were many that were left unsaid. She smiled toward Yuzu, knowing full well of how much Yuzu desired to see Toshiro. She had him. Yachiru had Toshiro all this time. As Yachiru's was about to leave, Yuzu took out her phone. She tried calling Toshiro's phone number. Perhaps this time, he would pick up.

 **Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Click.**

 _He picked up!_ Yuzu heard the wonderful sound of the call being picked up. She quickly brought the phone to her ear. "Toshiro! Hello?"

"T-Toshiro?" Karin said in the background.

Yuzu could hear a sigh. There was someone definitely there in the other line. It has certainly been a long time since she spoke to Toshiro. This was her chance.

"Hi Sunny." A familiar voice said as Yuzu turned to the television. There standing by the podium, was Yachiru on the phone. She was in the midst of leaving when the phone vibrated, and she stopped to answer. Seeing Yachiru looking at the camera, staring at Yuzu as she spoke, left the girl in a state of shock. "I felt like forever since we last talked. How's everything?"

"Put Toshiro on the phone." Yuzu demanded, staring at Yachiru through the television.

"Hmmmm... I don't really see the need-"

"PUT TOSHIRO ON THE FUCKING PHONE." Yuzu screamed, causing her twin sister to flinch when she heard her voice.

"Yuzu..." Her sister whispered, but Yuzu simply had her attention on the pink mischief.

Yachiru simply giggled in response, only to fuel the rage within the auburn hair girl as the girl's grip on her phone tightened. "Nah, I think it's better this way. After all, I'm all he got." Her facial expression changed as they became more firm. "Everyone else had deserted him, including you." Yachiru said before ending the call. She flipped the phone down before walking away with her guards.

Yuzu stood there in silence. The phone fell to the ground, yet her hand still had their posture. Her eyes were in constant motion as they trembled along with her heart. Karin turned off the television, hoping it would settle the mood down. It didn't. Yuzu remained where she was, and Karin knew not what to do. Things were different now. Before, she would embrace her sister and share the pain. Not anymore. What remained of her family was in the midst of breaking out as Yuzu dropped to the ground, tearing. "I failed..." She said, only to repeat it once again. And again. And again.

"I failed..."

"I failed..."

"I failed... Toshiro, I'm sorry."

 **This is My Everyday Life Now.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **The end of part 5**

 **END OF PROLOGUE ARC.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So there you have it. Prologue arc is finally completed. Now, it time for the actual main story to take place. As some of you may have guessed, the prologue parts were concise though they had many startling news of what went on since the final chapter of Breaking the Undesirable Cycle. That includes the death of Jushiro Ukitake; Toshiro's uncle/guardian. Now Toshiro is the head of the clan, being both the sole heir and of adult age.**

 **I would say 'until next time!', but the truth is, I'm going to take a break with this. I will turn my attention to two other main stories. The first, My Husband is an Ice Dragon. A story that I began as a gift for a friend. The second being Roommates, a tale about Jamie and Lapis from Steven Universe. I will still write other stories from time to time, ONE-SHOTS or mini-series, but nothing big. I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue of this story. Let me know what you thought of it and/or anything else that pertain to the story.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
